De Caballeros y Princesas
by innominado
Summary: Madoka quiere hablar con Homura. Homura quiere hablar con Madoka. Una conversación catártica que las ayudará a ambas a seguir adelante.
**De Caballeros y Princesas.**

El sol estaba cayendo. De un modo casi mecánico, Kaname Madoka se descubrió llamando a la puerta de Homura Akemi. Apenas recordaba haber caminado hasta su casa. Solo sabía que ambas…debían hablar.

La puerta no tardo en abrirse, una impertérrita Homura examinó a su inesperada visita detenidamente. 'Madoka…' dijo. '¿Qué quieres?

Ho…Homura-chan…yo… ¿p-puedo pasar?

Homura quitó la cadena que impedía a la puerta abrirse completamente. Tras retirarse un poco hizo a Madoka un ademán con la cabeza, indicándole que la invitaba. '¿Qué quieres?' –le volvió a preguntar casi inmediatamente.

Madoka hubiera agradecido que Homura le hubiese dado unos instantes más para organizar sus ideas. 'Yo…' - empezó a decir con la cabeza agachada- '…he estado pensando…sobre lo que ocurrió antes. Ya sabes…cuando…cuando dijiste que todo lo que hacías era para…protegerme'. Madoka levantó tímidamente la vista, como queriendo asegurarse de que no había malinterpretado las palabras de Homura.

'Lo dije, si' –le confirmó ésta-

La chiquilla de pelo rosa sonrió un poco, sintiéndose aliviada. Incluso se permitió levantar la cabeza, revelando unas mejillas algo encendidas. 'Protegerme…de ser una _Puella Magi_?' –le preguntó-

'Sí'

'¿Pero por qué?

'Porque convertirte en una te haría desgraciada'

'Homura-chan –Madoka no estaba dispuesta a aceptar esta afirmación tan rápidamente- …esto… no lo sabemos… ¿verdad?'

'Yo lo sé' –aseguró Homura- 'y tú también deberías saberlo.

'Homu…'

'Mami Tomoe' – le cortó Homura. Madoka volvió a bajar la cabeza al oír el nombre. Su pequeño cuerpo tiritó-. '…Sayaka Miki, Kyoko Sakura –continuó- 'o incluso…yo misma. ¿Es que nuestras vidas como Puella Magi no te han servido de ejemplo? ¿Es que aun después de ver todo lo que has visto sigues pensando que habrá algo bueno para ti si te conviertes en una de nosotras?

Homura-chan…esto, ¡esto no es justo! La valentía de Mami-san, los ideales de Sayaka-chan y la fortaleza que Kyoko y tu poséis… ¡Hay mucho de digno en dedicar la vida a proteger a la gente que te rodea! – Madoka apretó la falda de su uniforme escolar con sus trémulas manos. Empezó a sollozar. 'Y yo, yo en cambio…me siento…tan inútil y tan insignificante a vuestro lado…'

Homura no lo demostró, pero el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para mantenerse impasible ante aquella escena fue titánico. Ella odiaba ver a Madoka llorar, ella odiaba ver a Madoka sufrir y, por encima de todo, ella odiaba que la ingenuidad de su compañera de clase le impidiera ver lo que para ella era obvio: que convertirse en Puella Magi no traería a Madoka más que todavía más lágrimas a sus ojos y todavía más angustia a su pecho. Aun así, ¿cómo hacer para que lo comprendiera ahora y no cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde?

'Madoka…' -Homura puso las manos sobre los hombros de la niña para captar su atención. 'Mira…' –le dijo- '¿Sabes para qué existen los soldados? Los soldados existen para que los ciudadanos no tengan que pelear para vivir en paz. Mami Tomoe, Miki Sayaka…yo…nosotros somos como soldados; nuestro rol es proteger.

'¿Y por qué yo no puedo...hacer lo mismo?' – Preguntó o más bien, casi suplicó, Madoka-

'Forzar un ciudadano a que se convierta en soldado es un doble desperdicio Madoka. Desperdicias lo que el ciudadano hubiera podido ser, y además, evitas que alguien más adecuado ocupe ese lugar. Y no queremos esto ¿verdad?' –Homura se permitió demostrar un gesto de amabilidad, abrazando a Madoka unos instantes antes de volver a preguntarle- '¿verdad?'

Madoka agradeció inmensamente la caricia. Se sintió tanto confortada como embriagada por ella, y si quedaba en su mente alguna voluntad de seguir replicando, ésta se desvaneció. 'Entonces Homura-chan –musitó la niña con voz conciliadora- …mi rol… ¿cuál es?'

'El rol de Madoka es ser Madoka' respondió obtusamente Homura, y algo en aquella respuesta debió sonar divertido porque su interlocutora se echo a reír a carcajadas. '¿Madoka?' –Acertó a decir Homura con ojos interrogantes-

Jajaja…lo siento…jaja…es solo que, todo era tan serio y de golpe tú ¡jajaja!…-Madoka se compuso, no sin cierto esfuerzo- 'Eres increíble Homura-chan' –consiguió decir con una gran sonrisa y las lágrimas ya secas- 'cuando vine me sentía terriblemente mal conmigo misma y, en nada, tú has sido capaz de confortarme y hacerme reír. Yo… gracias, ¡muchas gracias!'

Homura trató de evitarlo pero…se ruborizó. 'Baka' –Exclamó mientras le daba un golpecito en la cabeza con la palma de la mano e, inmediatamente, bajaba su propia cabeza para tratar de ocultar el rubor-.

'¿Ho…Homura-chan?' –Dijo Madoka mientras pestañeaba sin entender.

'No…No vuelvas a…. –susurró Homura-

Madoka frunció el ceño y se acercó a su compañera en un intento de oírla mejor.

'¡No vuelvas a preocuparme así!' –exclamó entonces Homura de manera atropellada, y en un arranque de honestidad que no consiguió reprimir, la chica cogió el rostro de Madoka con ambas manos y le depositó un beso en la frente. 'Y ahora que todo está arreglado vete a casa, ¡vamos!' –le apremió-

Madoka se descubrió en la calle, justo de espaldas a la puerta de la casa de Homura. De nuevo, tenía dudas sobre cómo había llegado a allí. El sol ya se había puesto, y de no ser porque estaba demasiado sobresaltada como para darse cuenta, Madoka hubiera notado que el clima se había vuelto frío. La niña se pasó la mano distraídamente por la frente, sin muchas intenciones de empezar a caminar. De pronto, la puerta a sus espaldas volvió a abrirse. Homura apareció con una chaqueta en la mano. 'Hace frío' –le oyó decir mientras le ponía el abrigo sobre los hombros- 'Y ahora en serio, ve a casa y descansa. Lo necesitas'. Madoka empezó a caminar mecánicamente, probablemente después de haber musitado un tímido "gracias". Sonreía y se sentía estúpidamente feliz. No era la única. Sentada en el suelo de la entrada de su casa, Homura tenía un dedo puesto sobre sus labios. Aun estaba sorprendida por lo que se habría atrevido a hacer. 'La salvaré – se juró- esta vez, ¡la salvaré!'.


End file.
